The Only One Left
by OswinInOz
Summary: After a narrow escape form the planet Serek, the TARDIS intercepts a distress signal from another TARDIS. Despite Amy and Rory's pleas of caution, the Doctor follows it. There, he finds a young Time Lady named Faith who just arrived from the Time War. But Faith isn't the only thing that got sucked out of the Time War. (After The Power of Three, Angels Take Manhattan does't happen)
1. Chapter 1

It really wasn't his fault. How was the Doctor supposed to know that touching the ceremonial wreath of Serek was a declaration of war? It hadn't been 400 years ago - the time period it had been when he was here last - and so he hadn't thought it was a big deal. In fact, he'd touched it before. Worn it even. When he tried to explain this to the king, however, he took it as an insult and ordered for the trio's heads.

Now, they were running for their lives. Amy was doing her usual spout of yelling at him.

"Oh, you just had to go and touch it didn't you?" Amy shouted, accent thick in her annoyance. She yelped and ducked as an arrow whizzed right by her ear. When her head snapped back up, she did not look pleased.

"You know Amy, it really isn't the Doctor's faul-" Rory stopped himself as the Pond glare of doom was set upon him. He just had enough time to realize there was a log and leap over it, followed by his wife and the Doctor. The Doctor picked up the pace and grabbed Amy's hand, yanking her off the path. Amy just had time to grab her husband's jacket and pull him her way; the very next moment an arrow flew where his chest had been.

"Listen to your husband Amelia. It really wasn't my fault. In fact, I've actually touched that wreath before. Must be some new.. rule." He said the last work with disgust. Amy rolled her eyes but didn't answer him. Normally, she'd be going off like a rocket, but not today. Today, they were getting chased by angry aliens who were quite good shots, and she really didn't feel like getting shot. Amy was just about to suggest they take cover when the sight of brilliant blue came into view.

"There she is!" The Doctor exclaimed, still pulling the Ponds behind him. The three broke apart and made a bee line for the TARDIS, zigzagging as to make it harder for the Naubez to shoot them. Rory was the first one there. He held the door open for Amy and the Doctor and shut it just as another arrow whizzed after them. It struck the TARDIS door with a mighty whack.

Amelia Williams slumped against the TARDIS wall and laughed. Rory wiped his brow. The Doctor grinned. "Well, it may not have been my best trip, but it was memorable." Amy, no longer angry, smiled slyly at him, arms crossed over her chest. He ran back up to the console and did a little spin, hands resting against various controls. "So, where are we off to now? I could take you to Briz, Briz is cool. Or space Florida. You remember space Florida don't you Amy? Oh, and you're looking at me funny, why are you looking at me funny?" The Williams exchanged a look. Rory spoke for them,

"Well Doctor, as much fun as that was, I think that might be enough adventure for one day." The Doctor's smile didn't falter.

"Oh come on Ponds, the day is still young, or I think that's how that saying goes. That was just a.. hiccup in today's plans. But you say you don't want adventure, okay. I can take you somewhere quiet. I can take you to beaches, Mr. Pond, that will blow your mind. So, the question is, which.. one.." His voice trailed off as he ran across the console room, ticking off places on his fingers and muttering under his breath. Amy smiled and sighed,

"Okay Doctor. Just as long as wherever you're taking us is relaxing." She hopped onto the control deck and peered at all the switches, knobs, and levers; occasionally touching things. When she got to a flashing light, she stopped her ministrations and squinted at it. It was blinking a pale green color. "Doctor, is this supposed to be blinking?" She asked, stroking her fingers up and down the tiny light. He peeked around the corner of a TARDIS coral and gave her a funny look.

"Is what supposed to be blinking?"

"That light," she replied, pointing at it, "it's lighting up, blinking this green color." The Doctor walked over to Amy and peered over her shoulder. His eyes brightened at the sight of it.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, "I've got mail!" He pushed in the button and there was a click as if an answering machine were turning on. The Doctor waited patiently, a smile on his face. Amy looked disapproving,

"If this is someone asking for you to fix something it can so wait until tomorrow.." Her voice trailed off when she heard it. Faintly, she could hear a sound, but she wasn't sure what it was until the sound really kicked in and it rung across the TARDIS. Coming from his answering machine was, in fact, the sound of a TARDIS, but it was weak, low, and detached. It sounded hurt. "Doctor," Amy said cautiously, "what is that?"

"That, Amelia, is the sound of a dying TARDIS." He replied with wonder.

"But how can that be the sound of a TARDIS? There're no more TARDIS in the universe. Doctor?" Rory asked, but the Doctor ignored him. He rushed to the console and began to pull levers and knobs, pushing in buttons and trowing his weight into a hefty one.

"Doctor, where are we -" when she realized what was going on, Amy stopped talking and her eyes grew the size of saucers. "Doctor, we can't go after it! Do you remember what happened last time we went after a Time Lord distress signal?" He ignored her once again. "Doctor!" He looked up at her briefly before going back to the console.

"This is different," he said, looking at a small screen and punching into it furiously, "When a TARDIS is dying, she sends out a signal to all other TARDIS in the area. It's not just the sound message you get, but an energy pulse and coordinates." He stared at the screen for a moment. His eyes grew. "She's just been in a crash, and there's one sign of life. It's weak, but alive. There's a living, breathing Time Lord out there!" The TARDIS gave a hefty lurch as it was shot into the Vortex. The Doctor crashed into the console. Amy and Rory flew against the railing behind them.

"Where are we going!?" Amy cried.

"London, 2014!"

The TARDIS landed suddenly. Before Amy or Rory could even recover from their unexpected landing, the Doctor was up and running out the door. Amy and Rory exchanged fearful looks before rushing after him. Once outside the doors, they gasped. A huge crated was formed in the middle of an abandoned street. In the middle of it, a beat up sewer hatch was positioned, but the companions knew it was anything but. Amy and Rory gave each other a look before moving to stand next to the Doctor. Currently, he was running his sonic over the hatch. A sound erupted from underneath it and the trio jumped back, eyes open wide. The hatch turned and opened.

A woman crawled out of it's endlessness, black hair pulled back into a tight bun and dark skin covered in ash. The few strands that were left behind were singed on the ends. She was dressed in a white leather jacket, white pants than clung extremely tight to her figure, and white combat boots. The only thing of a different color were her leather gloves, which were black. When she crawled from the hatch, gasping for breath, the three companions were too shocked to make a move to help her. Her face was covered in ash, as were her clothes. She tried to stand up, but failed, hands instinctively grabbing for whomever was closest, which happened to be Rory. He took one look at her and took action. On her side was a huge burn, blood splattering her once white attire.

Rory took her over his shoulder and set her on the ground. She pushed him away and grabbed her side, crying out painfully. A small trickle of blood was running down the side of her face. She bit her lip. He tried for her again but she had the same reaction. The Doctor and Amy snapped out of their faze and knelt down beside her.

"It's okay," Amy said, "he's a nurse, he knows what he's doing." The woman shook her head, putting her hands out in front of her.

"No," she said softly, voice strained. "Please.. Don't.. Too.. far gone.." She grabbed for the lamppost beside her and began to pull herself up it, painfully slowly. She cried out several times, sometimes curse words, but every time one of the three made a step towards her she shooed them away. When she was finally able to stand, the Doctor stepped towards her. Her eyes suddenly shown a bright golden, glinting the color of the sun. Then, all at once, it was gone. Then her hands began to glow a pale yellow.

"Step back!" She cried, hands in front of herself. The color grew from her hands to her face, all exposed skin flashing a brilliant gold. Then, arms and head thrown back, eyes closed, she burst into flames, screaming as it happened.

Amy, Rory, and the Doctor covered their eyes. Her skin began to change color, going from brown to tan. Her eyes changed from hazel to green, and her hair from black to brown. She grew at least seven inches taller, and the jacket that had once fit her perfectly was up to her belly button. Her voice, once an American accent, changed to that of an Irish woman. The gold faded and the woman slumped against the lamppost, a totally new person. She opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by a long chain of gold mist fluttering from her mouth. She coughed and rubbed her eyes, then blinked furiously. This time when she opened her mouth, she was distracted by her teeth. She ran her tongue along them for several seconds, a grin on her face, before she lost interest.

"Well," she said, voice thick with Irish decent, "hello there, I'm General Faith of the Diamond Corp. White Division." Her smile was too bright for someone who just died. "Are we going to just stand here or are we gonna get back to the war?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! So I'm putting this fic on hold. Actually, I'm debating just pitching the whole story. It's not that I didn't like how it came out, but I think I'd rather take the ideas for my stories, scratch the character and make it into a fic in my Forever series [DoctorxRose] I'm really sorry for the inconvenience and whomever enjoyed this story and was looking for it to continue, it will either be later on or never. I'm really sorry! But if you like how I write and my Doctor Whoness, you can just visit my published. Again, I'm very sorry, but thank you all for understanding!


End file.
